Sokaina Rizu
title1 = Sokaina Rizu (爽快なリズ)|image1 = Rizuiconbychibiveggie.png|caption1 = Name meaning: 爽快な: "Exhilarating", "refreshing" リズ: Shortening of "rhythm"|birth_date = June 3|age = 18|height = 5'3" (165 cm)|likes = Gardening, spring, pistachios, poetry, roses|dislikes = Tuesdays, dishonest people, spiders, bad attitudes, sour scents|symbols = Roses or signature white and pink parasol|voicebox_creator = chibiveggie|released = July 31, 2014|first_song = "Cutie Honey"}} Character Info Sokaina Rizu is a young woman who is has an interest in singing. She is a growing character with a somewhat mysterious background. Rizu has a calm, relaxed personality, and is loving and motherly toward her friends. She is shy, rather paranoid, and cannot see very well. She tends to act mature beyond her age, yet she occasionally breaks character when confronted with cute things. Rizu tends to have a hard time makings friends because she is very wary of strangers and new people, but shows her true colors once she has opened up. She enjoys gardening and nature, reading, writing poetry, and helping others. Rizu is a part of an original humanoid species, Flararian, and has pointed ears and a tail. More information about Flararians will be available soon on Rizu's website. While Rizu has a set personality, you are welcome to make her sing in out of character songs. Voicebank Download Sokaina Rizu BLOOM ROSE is Rizu's most recent voicebank, released on her 3rd anniversary, June 3, 2016. This voicebank is not overly powerful but not too soft either. It is a 6 pitch Japanese VCV bank that includes 18 extra breath files, 18 end breaths, an art portfolio, and an MMD model. http://www.mediafire.com/download/fe3k7vemv3rwi57/Sokaina+Rizu+BLOOM+ROSE.zip Sokaina Rizu 4.0 is her second most recent voicebank. She did not have an official release, but has been used by multiple people regardless. This is a tripitch Japanese VCV bank. http://www.4shared.com/zip/eySQC6erce/Sokaina_Rizu_40.html Sokaina Rizu's older banks are outdated, obsolete, and no longer available for download. Please use one of the aforementioned banks. Voicebank Rules *Do not claim the character or voicebank as your own. * Follow the UTAU Terms of Service when using Rizu. * (Not strictly enforced but please do) Credit chibiveggie as the owner of this UTAU. * Do not sell any of Rizu's voicebanks! * Pairing Rizu with characters is allowed. * The redistribution of any of Rizu's voicebanks, any part of them, or the full verion, is forbidden without permission. * Rizu's voicebanks should not be used to synthesize anything derogatory, be it towards race, religion, sex, or group. * Hentai and 18+ drawings and songs are generally not forbidden and are tolerated as long as they are done in a tasteful manner. * Using Rizu in controversial songs (yandere songs, dark songs, sexual songs, etc) are generally not forbidden and are tolerated as long as they are done in a tasteful manner and as long as they do not discriminate against any group (race, religion, sex, etc.) * Changing the oto.ini file, the .frq files, and the .wav files are allowed, but only for personal use and are not to be redistributed. * TLDR: Just be tasteful in your usages of Rizu and you'll be fine! Category:Voicebanks from the USA Category:Overseas Voicebanks Category:UTAU Voicebanks Category:Female UTAUloid Category:UTAUloids Category:Single Language UTAUloids Category:Romaji encoded UTAUloids Category:Hiragana Encoded UTAUloids Category:UTAUs with CV voicebanks Category:VCV Category:CV Category:Character Profiles maintained by their creators Category:Single Language UTAUloids using Japanese Language Category:Alto Voicebanks Category:UTAUs with VCV voicebanks Category:Over 20MB Category:UTAUloids with appends Category:Character profiles maintained by their creator Category:Under 20MB Category:UTAUloids released in 2014 Category:Profile pages needing cleanup